falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Replicated Man holotapes
(misc item) (self-determination) (wanted) (assignment) (rogue android) (androids are real) (a request for help) (we got the tech) (get it done!) (extreme measures) (oh man!) (a free man) (pre-Harkness) |dialogue =MS08PreHarknessVoice.txt }} The Replicated Man holotapes are a series of holotapes in Fallout 3, all simply called Holotape in the game. They are directly related to the quest "The Replicated Man" and can be found all over the Capital Wasteland. Locations Although the locations for the "clue" tapes are fixed, you will not always find the same tape in the same location. Instead a tiered system is used to determine which actual holotape you receive; once you have uncovered a clue of a certain tier, you will advance to the next tier when finding another. For example, if you have already found a tier 1 clue, you will find no other tier 1 clues anymore - instead you will find the tier 2 one at any of the locations you haven't visited. In addition, there are different versions of the tier 1 and tier 3 clues, depending on the type of person you received them from. If you initiate the quest by talking to Dr. Zimmer or Victoria Watts, the tier 1 tapes will be skipped and the first tape you find will be the one from tier 2. The remaining two tapes are received in more conventional manners. Dr. Zimmer gives you Self determination is not a malfunction when spoken to and Horace Pinkerton supplies Pre-Harkness Audio Recording at the end of the quest. Clue providers You can receive clues/tapes from the people listed below. The word in the top table row is the "type" which determines what tier 1 and tier 3 clue you get from that person; the tier 2 and tier 4 clue can be received from any of these people. You mostly have two options to obtain each clue: either through dialogue or through a terminal/tape in the non-player character's possession. The exceptions are Doctor Preston and the sympathizers; Preston's clue can only be received through dialogue and the sympathizers' clues can only be obtained by finding their tapes (which unlocks their corresponding dialogue). As soon as the tier 4 clue is found all remaining clue tapes and the dialogue choices referring to them are removed from the game. Start quest transcript Self determination is not a malfunction Tier 1 transcripts Wanted: Trustworthy Surgeon Type: medical Assignment from the Commonwealth Type: slaver Rogue Android Type: sympathizer Androids are real. No really! Type: technical Tier 2 transcript A request for help Tier 3 transcripts We got the tech, now we need the doc. noicon|center Type: medical Get it done! Type: slaver Extreme measures Type: sympathizer Oh man! A Circuit Neuralizer! Type: technical Tier 4 transcript A free man... a new man... End quest transcript Given by Horace Pinkerton when asking him for information about the android. Pre-Harkness Audio Recording Notes Though it no longer serves any purpose, the misc. item is still found in the game files for Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout 3 quest items Category:Fallout 3 holodisks and notes Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout 3 audio holodisks es:Holocintas del replicante ru:Голодиски искусственного человека uk:Голодиски Штучної Людини